hero_academy_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Enrollment
Please read HARPW Starter Guide and our policies before making a character. At the Hero Academy RP Wiki, we have a few rules about your character. This is where you come to create your char for the wiki. Enter in a char in the level below. 1. Enter in your powers with "points" as you see fit. The average superpower, such as super strength, speed, or intelligence, is worth 2 points. Some totally kickbutt power, say lightspeed flight, would be worth 3. A less than astounding power, say talking to animals would be worth 1, and the weakest powers, say getting boosted by moonlight, would be worth .5. An admin will check the claim and give their opinion 2. NO CANON SUPERHEROES. They must be original supeheroes, and no obvious ripoffs, like say "incredible man" but with the same powers as superman. 3. DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any user boxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. 4. Some of the things required for processing are Name, Codename, Powers, History, Personality, and Weakness. The weakness must be something the physically makes them unable to become OP, as well as personality quirks, likes, dislikes. When adding powers, put how many points you THINK should be assigned to the powers, then they will be voted on. (Unless they have already been used, in which case check the Powers List 5. Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ip's are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. 6. WIP's are only allowed for 7 days, any claim that has not been edited in over 7 days is subject for deletion :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 superhero for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 superheroes. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 superheroess. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 8 supeheroes.. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 10 superheroes. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 12 superheroes break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Enrollment buttonlabel=Enroll namespace=Forum category=Enrollment shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author